List of References
The Gambian Holiday Universe itself is based on people taking ''holidays ''to the Gambia to obtain a Gambian spouse. These are the outside references that appear within it. Characters * Aleksey Pivovarov - Russian man who attempted to hijack an Amazon account and send himself a laptop but failed by accidentally sending the laptop to the account's default address. (Assumed to be a mafia member) * BOB - DIO, the main antagonist of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Caesar Kepelkeker - Caesar Zeppeli from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Corporeal Beast - The Corporeal Beast from Runescape * Crimson Bean - The Crimson Chin from the Fairly Oddparents * Daryl Fenton - Danny Fenton from the show Danny Phantom * Dmitriy Gurevich - Russian plane manufacturer Mikoyan Gurevich, also Elliot Rodger. * Erina Yantav - Erina Joestar from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Gak Rasputin - Rasputin, the Romanov royal wizard * Genghis Kepelkeker - Genghis Khan * Genghis Kepelkeker Jr. 2 - Genghis Khan * Iced Mondatta - Boingo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Jackie Bean - Jack and Jill nursery rhyme * Jamon Romanov - Hamon from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Jean Duffle - Grillo from the Youtube channel Ricer Miata * Jill Meena - Jack and jill nursery rhyme * Jimmy Buffet Lea - Singer Jimmy Buffet and Lea from Star Wars * Jolyne Joyce Johnston - Jolyne Cujoh from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Karl Marx Gurevich - Karl Marx, Russian plane manufacturer Mikoyan Gurevich * Kelley Ann Gurevich - Kelley Anne Conway, Russian plane manufacturer Mikoyan Gurevich * Kyrgyz Kepelkeker - Kyrgyz tribe in Russia, Kyrgyzstan * La-Attitude - J-Rock and Eurobeat artist Motsu * Lil Mill - Lil Pump * Lisa Kepelkeker - Lisa Lisa from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Luca Kombo - Leaky-eye Luca from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and KOMBO * Lusitania - British ship that was sunk in 1915 by a U-boat * Maximillion Edison - Beatles song Maxwell's Silver Hammer * Menas Chagatai Kepelkeker - Roman Admiral Menas, Chagatai Khanate * Silvia Hesturn - Nissan Silvia * Skoll and Hati - Dogs in Norse mythology * Solid Bean and Liquid Bean - Solid Snake and Liquid Snake from the Metal Gear video games series * Stefan Degrassi - The show Degrassi and Stefán Karl Stefánsson who played Robbie Rotten in Lazy Town * Stevie "Wonder" Johnston - Named after Stevie Wonder * Suzie Quarentino Kepelkeker - Suzie Q from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Takahashi Aizheng - Ryosuke Takahashi from Initial D and Aizheng meaning cancer in Chinese. * Tara Smelt - Tara Strong (voice actor for the Fairly OddParents) * Toktamysh Kepelkeker - Tokhtamysh, khan of the Blue Horde * Uncle - Uncle Iroh from Avatar The Last Airbender * Uzbeg Kepelkeker - Uzbeg Khanate * Valentin Pivovarov - Funny Valentine from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure * Waffle Man - The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. * Xavier Muchissimo - Juandissimo Magnifico from the Fairly Odd Parents * Yosef Romanov - Roman from Grand Theft Auto 4. * Zagros Enkidu - Zagros mountains in Iran, Enkidu from The Epic of Gilgamesh Real People * Adama Barrow - Third President of The Gambia, 2017-present * Eva Braun 2 - Eva Braun * Habib Barrow - Son of Adama Barrow who was mauled by a dog * Rabo - Arizona cultist * Super JFK - JFK * Yahya Jammeh - Second Presdient of The Gambia, 1996-2017 Organizations * FUR-E - Furries * GMC Rentalcar - Parody of REO Speedwagon Places * Ghost Zone - The Ghost Zone from the show Danny Phantom. * KOMBO - A Vietnamese restaurant chain named KOMBO Events * First Supper - Parody of Last Supper * The Worse Days - The Stand "Bad Company" in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure being called "Worse Company" in the English translation. Which itself if a reference to the song/band Bad Company